Behind Unlocked Door
by QueenOfCitrus
Summary: Sequel to "Behind Frozen Door": Ichigo takes his boyfriend to meet his crazy family, counting on the slim chances that a small fib of his would not be revealed. Things don't go as planned and both of them learn never to leave the door unlocked. M-rated IchiHitsu


**_A/N:First of all...MERY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! *gives bear hug to everybody who's willing to suffer it* Wish you all love, and happiness, and luck and dreams come true! :)  
_**

**_Now... The much anticipated sequel of "Behind Frozen Door" *drums* Yay! _**

**_If it's not a disappointment (please let it not be a disappointment!) there might be a third one! depends on you. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._**

**ATTENTION: DUE TO THE RULES OF THE SITE, I HAVE REMOVED A SCENE from this chapter so as to not cause problem with its CONTENT and I have placed said scene in LIVEJOURNAL.  
**

**__****Link to the story IN MY PROFILE PAGE or this:**  


**__********queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then a dot) (then 'com/3862')(then a dot)(then 'html')**

**__****Please, support the petition to allow writers to have stories containing lemons - you will find the petition by googling 'petition to stop the destruction of fanfiction'**

**__****or... www(then dot)change(then dot)(then org)(then this /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net)  
**

**__****Till then... I'm saving my stories pretty much. :3**

* * *

Behind Unlocked Door

"You ok?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're fidgeting like you always do when you're nervous."

Snort. Arms folding defensively.

"I am _not_ fidgeting, Kurosaki!"

Weary sigh.

"When are you going to start calling me by my first name in public? As in, _not_ when we're having sex?"

The marvelous scarlet color that blossomed on the smaller male's face was a compensation enough for the cruel clout that the carrot-top's arm received for that statement. Ichigo chuckled, rubbing the abused place absently as he watched his boyfriend's uneasiness grow more and more evident with every passing second.

"Oh, c'mon now, two months ago you wouldn't have made such a big deal out of meeting my weird family." The strawberry teased good-heartedly but Hitsugaya just wrapped his arms around his body tighter, glaring dagger at the front door of the house before which they had spent the last ten minutes.

"That was _before_ the… hot spring accident."

"So this is how we call it now?" Ichigo taunted, reaching with on hand to pinch his boyfriend's bottom playfully. Hitsugaya made some inarticulate sound regarding the gesture but didn't really do anything to prevent it – something that made the taller male's grin widen by several teeth. The two of them had tried their best to be discrete about their relationship (due to Toushiro's reluctance to spring into anything until they were positive they had figured out exactly what they were doing) and honestly, the carrot top didn't really care as long as he got to spend peaceful evenings in his boyfriend's apartment and then not-so-peaceful nights in his bed. Despite all efforts however, things had soon been revealed in a very much expected manner. Toushiro's mood had gradually improved and Matsumoto was the first to notice the change. Then suddenly she was keeping a very close, very suspicious eye on Ichigo, making the substitute shinigami sweat abundantly every time he was in her presence and after awhile the poor human boy couldn't take it anymore and snapped under the pressure. Hitsugaya was most sincerely pissed about the whole story (especially because of the fact that it had been revealed to Rangiku how it had all started) so there was no sex that night. The three discussed the matter thoroughly and all agreed that the secret should be preserved at all cost – Matsumoto being completely truthful in her promise to keep her lips sealed- and so a horrible burden was removed from the newly fledged couple's shoulders. But still, there was no sex.

By the end of the non-sex week, Kurosaki was becoming anxious and Toushiro's ambiguous I-have-to-figure-this-out-on-my-own replies before shutting the door in the miserable teen's face were not very comforting. Whatever it was that was bothering the captain, it was showing, because a couple of days later Matsumoto appeared on the doorstep and blamed Ichigo for not satisfying her taicho's sexual needs – a.k.a. causing him to be extra cruel and crabby with his lieutenant. When the carrot-top explained what was going on, Rangiku smacked him angrily on the head and commanded him to go talk with Hitsugaya right this moment.

The substitute decided it was a good idea to follow the advice and went to the smaller shinigami's office. They had a thirty minute talk about how their '_impossible relationship was going to work_' and after Ichigo rejected firmly all objections against their feelings, Hitsugaya finally gave up and they did it directly on the desk.

Unfortunately, several days later the carrot-top was spotted through the window walking naked around Toushiro's bedroom and so the rumor spread like lightening around Sereitei. That caused no sex for another three days until Hitsugaya swallowed the whole grueling idea of everybody knowing.

Ichigo sighed at the memory. Things had been going so incredibly well between them ever since that the strawberry couldn't believe his luck. The diminutive taicho had significantly loosened up to the point where the taller male was allowed all sorts of random liberties in public (most of which brought that adorable dusty pink on the white-haired boy's face) and much to Sereitei's relief, the captain's yelling and tetchiness had also showed a dramatic decrease. Despite all that however, the strawberry was still quite uncertain about how far he could push his luck. Truth to be told, had expected some serious objections about his timid request for Toushiro to meet the crazy Kurosaki family and when there was no resistance whatsoever, he all but thanked his lucky star.

Ichigo's smile dropped a little as gave his boyfriend a sideward glance.

…Of course, there was just this one thing that could make the small blizzard really angry tonight… This teensy-weensy detail that could… well… not be welcomed very merrily. Especially if delivered in the wrong way.

The carrot-top shifted uncomfortably at the thought, the action remaining unbeknown for the boy genius that was currently concentrated on his own problems.

"Ok, this is quite enough of pondering…" Hitsugaya sighed and reached for the bell, pressing the small button. Ichigo jumped at the sharp sound, a nervous laughter emitting from his lips as he put his hands behind his back and took a casual step to the side in order to increase the distance between himself and the boy. This time the peculiar action was detected and Toushiro turned to look at his boyfriend with a bit of nonplus, one brow raising inquisitively. Sensing that if he didn't spill the beans this very second, he'll be incurring some serious trouble later on, Kurosaki took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Say, Shiro…"

"What is it?"

At this moment the door flew open and Ichigo's father hopped on the doorstep, eyes widening as he spotted the two teens waiting there.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Issin exclaimed as he prepared himself to attack his son, only to be restrained by Karin and Yuzu who helpfully appeared behind him in that second. There was a moment of fuss till everyone greeted everyone, the Kurosaki family being extremely loud the whole time and bringing about a whole lot of suspicious stares from the passers-by (something that caused Hitsugaya to sigh with relief when they finally went inside). Once inside, the prodigy only had a trice to catch his breath before three pairs of hands grabbed on him and he was dragged further into the house in a cloud of bickering, rambling and shouting. Yuzu seemed to be the only one who was sane enough as to try and point out they were being a bit too violent with the small guest, but her words were ignored as Karin wanted to show Toushiro her room, Ichigo wanted to get them all to eat and apparently all Issin was determined to do was the opposite of what his children did. After a couple of more minutes of fighting, the carrot-top succeeded in getting the upper hand and they all moved to sit in the kitchen, Hitsugaya still too traumatized as to do anything other than furtively squeeze his boyfriend's hand under the table.

Fortunately, if anything, the Kurosaki family was not the quiet, reserved type – quite the opposite, really – so there was no awkward silence, faked smiles or forced questioning. The topics were light, casual and the joking and teasing never seemed to cease which often resulted in the captain stifling his laughter in the back of his hand.

At the beginning Toushiro seemed to choose to rather listen than talk but neither of the rest was ok with that, urging him to take part in their often rather quaint discussions. After a couple of unambiguous pushes, he gave up and his innate eloquence in combination with the extreme knowledge about practically everything immediately won the company's hearts.

Ichigo seemed pleased with how the dinner was turning out, his mood getting more and more jocular with every passing minute and by the time they reached dessert, he had already forgotten what he had been worrying about. His plan was working beautifully. The two sisters plus the dad were increasingly growing fond of the shorter boy – not that he had ever doubt this would happen - Toushiro wasn't nervous or reserved anymore and the best part? A very sneaky, very coy hand was rubbing the place where the carrot-top's leg connected with his body.

"Ichigo said you had nowhere to stay. You're staying over, right?" Yuzu asked, smiling gently at the guest and her brother hurried to reply before his boyfriend had had the chance to.

"Of course, I thought we had settled this, hadn't we?"

"We've prepared the room next to bro's for you." Karin added and Ichigo all but laughed at the demure expression that settled across Toushiro's face.

"Sure." The white-haired boy agreed with a shrug, his hand casually moving to cup his boyfriend's member through the clothes. "That's perfect."

The feeling of those slender fingers moving tangibly against him, grazing his length through the jeans, was enough to send a wave of heat through the carrot-top's whole body. This was turning out better than he had ever hoped - Hitsugaya doing indecent things in public? Wow, Ichigo was already anticipating the night! The prodigy must've really be having a great time and the moment the two were left alone…

…He didn't have the time to finish his thought as Toushiro's hand on his crouch squeezed him painfully hard… Ichigo cringed, trying with all his might not to squeak as his begging eyes turned to look at his boyfriend, trying to find out what. The. Fuck!

"Please repeat?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice seeming polite and patient to a less careful observant, but Ichigo knew better. Even if he wasn't staring directly at the limpid teal eyes, he could still see the distinctive clench of the delicate jaw, the particular curve in the end of the left brow and the slight tightening of the pale lips that indicated the most severe of all natural calamities: the diminutive captain was furious.

"I said that since you and bro are this close, you probably knew what the hell is wrong with him cuz he still hasn't got a girlfriend." Karin said, stuffing some chocolate pudding in her mouth as she winked conspiratorially at the white-haired boy. "C'mon, I'll buy you burgers for a month if you manage to humiliate him enough."

_Ugh oh_. Ichigo swallowed hard when his boyfriend slowly turned to look at him, a tight smile stretched across his face.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Hitsugaya said, his voice untypically sugary as his hand on Kurosaki's balls tightened further, causing the latter's eyes to cross. "_Ichigo_'s not hiding anything, are you, _Ichigo_?"

_Fuck! Oh fuck! _The carrot-top thought, struggling not to slide off the chair into a trembling pile on the floor as the burning pain between his legs spread down the lower half of his body. One hand clutched the edge of the table for dear life, his eyes watering up pathetically as the other one's shaky fingers wrapped around Toushiro's wrist, tugging sporadically on it in vain attempts to coax the boy to loosen the hold. An almost imperceptible whimper tore from Ichigo's lips as Hitsugaya crossed his legs nonchalantly and sighed, paying no attention to the writhing heap next to him.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, eyeing her brother with concern from the other side of the table.

"T-Toushiro-…" the taller teen sputtered before biting down on his lower lip to keep any sound from tearing from his lips. Hitsugaya's smile stretched a bit further as he propped the elbow of his free hand on the table and rested his chin in his palm, gazing at the blond girl calmly.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Toushiro!" Ichigo squealed and by the time the boy was kind enough as to slowly look at him again, the substitute was already wondering whether he would ever be able to have children after this. Which, of course, was a peculiar question, considering he was gay and his family was completely clueless on the matter.

Now, he had a fairy good explanation on why he had done what he had done (or rather hadn't done). First of all, he was very unsure of how his confession about his sexual preferences would affect his family. He was the only male child, thus the only real carrier of the Kurosaki family and his revelation on what kind of relationship he would most probably involve himself in, pretty much proved that the line ended there, with his gay self. Secondly, he didn't want to dump it on them in the fashion of "Meet my boyfriend! You are not allowed to not think he's awesome!" but he wanted his family to like Hitsugaya for who he was before any further measures were taken. He viewed it as a better, more logical option.

Of course, this was hardly the way Toushiro saw it when he excused himself and was lead my Yuzu to his room, leaving Ichigo behind to regain the ability to feel his balls. Once the carrot-top was in condition to walk again, he hurried upstairs to his boyfriend's door and knocked on it carefully, calling the prodigy's name.

"What the hell do you want?" came the sharp reply.

"To talk? Can I come in?" Ichigo tried sheepishly as he placed his hand on the doorknob in anticipation for the permission to enter.

"I don't want to talk, leave me alone."

The carrot-top hesitated for a moment, then decided there was no harm in trying as he twisted the knob only to realize the door was locked from the inside. He blinked.

"Um, Toushiro? I really, really want to come in."

"Dig a tunnel, for all I care."

What kind of an answer was that, Ichigo thought frowning as he cleared his throat and tried again, doing his best to sound as innocent and pleading as possible.

"Come on, baby, I'm really sorry this happened, let me in and I'll explain everything to you."

There was a pregnant pause during which he could hardly restrain himself from tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, then Toushiro's voice sounded from somewhere near the door.

"I don't want your explanations, go wank yourself in your own room, jackass."

The particular choice of words, so untypical for Hitsugaya, caught the taller male off guard and his eyes widened as he stepped backwards, staring stupidly at the door in front of him. Ok, so maybe his prince was a bit more angry than he had thought and from the looks of it pleading in the whiney lovely voice to him to open up was only irritating the captain further… but there was no way Ichigo was giving up now.

* * *

Hitsugaya's ears perked up as he detected the sound of his boyfriend's feet retreating from the other side of the door and he stood still for a moment, a look of disbelief crossing his face.

_Well, that was easy._

Much to his own surprise Toushiro didn't really find himself enjoying the thought. He huffed with frustration as he turned around on his heel and strode stiffly towards the bed, throwing himself on it face down. For some reason Kurosaki's quick surrender had only made him angrier and being angrier at something he had asked for _himself_ made him even MORE angry. What a nice ending of the day.

He reached with one hand blindly and snatched the nearest pillow, pulling it to himself and burying his face in it with a loud growl. What a fiasco. Of all the things he hated, feeling stupid was the worst, and _damn_ how stupid he had felt after Karin's comment! So he comes here, does his best to act nice and polite, tries to impress Ichigo's family and what happens in the end? Turns out the stupid strawberry hasn't even told his dad and sisters about being gay! How was he supposed to react?

_Tear Ichigo's balls off, that's how!_

He buried his face deeper into the softness, muffling another angry snarl as his hands clenched into fists and he proceeded to slam them angrily into the mattress. Why did the stupid carrot-top even insist on Hitsugaya meeting his family? What was the point? Ok, so maybe springing on your dad about having a relationship with another guy wasn't exactly the most merry experience in the world but the least Ichigo could do was tell Toushiro about it. As in, 'Toushiro, my love, I have been a pathetic chicken and even though I know anyone would be blessed to have you, I have yet to inform my family about being physically and mentally attracted to boys.'. Yes. That would be quite nice. Acceptable. Hitsugaya could live with it.

But NOOO, Ichigo couldn't open his damn mouth and tell him anything. And not only did Toushiro now felt stupid and utterly humiliated, there was another thing that was nagging him, gnawing at the back of his mind. Things didn't just end with one damn "I forgot to tell you" – there was always something else. Something much more serious and for someone with the prodigy's brain it was impossible not to think about it.

He rolled on his back and tucked the pillow under his head, glaring murderously at the ceiling. That moron better not show his face up till Hitsugaya felt he could digest looking at him, or else…

"Oi, Toushiro!"

The sound of the familiar voice made the boy jump on his feet and spin around just in time to see a very familiar tuft of orange hair stick through his window.

"What the hell, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled, face growing red with at the sight of the taller male tumbling inside the room and dusting his clothes off. There was a moment of silence before the strawberry finally stood up straight and met the prodigy's livid eyes.

"I knew the old garden ladder would some day find its purpose of existing!" Ichigo said with a grin before reaching to push said ladder away from the window. It crashed down on the ground between a set of neatly arranged flower-beds with a loud bang, the sound daubing a huge grin on the carrot-top's face. "Oops, how _very_ unfortunate. Now I can't leave even if I wanted to."

Hitsugaya stared impassively at his boyfriend for a couple of seconds, arms folded across his chest tensely, then walked to the door, unlocked it and pulled it wide open.

"Is this good enough for you?" the boy inquired, raising a brow sarcastically. Ichigo blinked, then ran a hand through his flashy hair sheepishly.

"I just want to talk. Please close the door? Please?"

For a couple of seconds there was nothing, then Hitsugaya sighed and did as he was told, before making a couple of steps to the right and leaning against the door on one shoulder.

"Make it quick, I'm tired." Toushiro stated as he crossed his arms again and raised his brows expectantly. Ichigo chewed on his lower lip for a moment, shifting uncomfortably as he contemplated what to say in order to relent his rigid lover. When nothing original came to mind, he decided to stick to the good old strategy of admitting his wrongs and begging on his knees to be forgiven, his palms automatically lifting in front of him in surrender.

"I know, I know, I screwed up-…"

"You screwed up big time." Hitsugaya corrected flatly, mouth twisting to the side with obvious distaste. "And right now I'm not sure that I want to hear your apology."

The carrot-top's jaw almost hit the floor at that statement.

"W-what-.. Why? I thought-…"

"Well, you thought wrong."

There was a small pause, then Ichigo slowly started to make his way towards the boy, shaking his head with doubt the whole time.

"Ok, what's the matter?"

"Are you done with whatever you wanted to say? I'd like you to leave now." Hitsugaya replied, ignoring the question as he glowered at the approaching substitute shinigami. It was quite stupid that he was trying to order Ichigo around in his own house but right now he couldn't care less because the sight of the starwberry's face, twisted with concern and those arms, raised ever so slightly in silent offer were all it took not to throw himself on Kurosaki's neck. Toushiro's body immediately tensed with strain and the carrot-top froze on spot. For a trice they stood still like statues, jade eyes boring into chocolate ones as if they were animals, prowling one another.

And then…

Hitsugaya moved to run (without real idea where to) but Ichigo was faster, his arms wrapping around the smaller body and pulling Toushiro's back against the broader chest.

"Let. Go!" the captain hissed, menace clear in his voice as he turned his head to look at the taller male. Warm brown met angry teal and Ichigo all but chuckled, obviously enjoying the closeness that the current situation provided him. Hitsugaya's eyes rolled with annoyance at the impudent look he was being given and made a futile attempt to kick his boyfriend's ankle, only to end up pulled tighter against the other one's body.

"Now, why would I do that?" the carrot-top asked, nuzzling his way from the boy's winter-scented hair down to the tender neck.

"Shut up and do it!" came the instant snap and Ichigo's chuckle grew a bit louder.

"Calm down for a minute, _sunshine_. I know you hate talking, but we're all comfy now, so why don't you make it easier for both of us and spill?" the carrot-top suggested. In respond, Hitsugaya made a violent attempt to pull away, only to end up twirled around till he was pressed between Kurosaki and the wall.

"Done with the stunts?"

"You are an idiot." Toushiro informed him plainly, a quite obvious uneasy fidget stirring his body when Ichigo pressed his groin against his ass unambigously. "I should've crushed you balls, pervert."

"I'm sorry about not telling them about you." Kurosaki whined in response, wrapping an arm around the boy's midriff and bending a little to give a gentle, loving nip on the spot just below Hitsugaya's ear. "I just wanted them to like you for you."

_Great… _the prodigy thought, gritting his teeth with annoyance. _This is so not the way to have an argument._

The captain shivered involuntarily as he felt the hand around his waist snake underneath the hem of his shirt, dull nails grazing upon the sensitive skin once, before those devious digits began to drawing lazy circles across the flat stomach. At the same time, a familiar mouth moved on to slowly, temptingly abuse the crook of his neck, sucking, nibbling, licking as it steadily dulled away all sane thoughts from its victim's mind. Toushiro gave out something between a throaty moan and a low angry snort before his muscles made a feeble attempt to push him away from the wall, only to end up thrusting his ass against his boyfriend's crotch vigorously. The motion elicited a needy groan from Ichigo's side and the shorter male froze instantly, frustration bubbling inside his gut as he reckoned over all measures possible to shove the carrot-top away from himself and all of his erogenous zones before it was too late.

"I said I don't want to hear it."

"Ok, so it's not this." A small pause followed, the substitute's hand sliding from the nicely defined stomach up to a perky nipple and giving it a small tweak that caused Hitsugaya to gasp. The tingly feeling lingered for just a second more before that place too, became a constant object of attention from the taller male's side.

"Dammit, Kurosaki, you have no idea when enough is enough, do you?" Toushiro snapped, cursing the way his arms were trapped so that he couldn't possibly reach and swat the offending fingers away from where they were working his sensitive places off one by one. Even without looking, he could tell his boyfriend was smirking quite manically and it made him even more annoyed, because _yes_, Ichigo knew too well what he was doing.

As if out of spite, heat pooled in his groin from the several flashes of memory that emerged in his mind. Sex was probably the only aspect in which Hitsugaya allowed the orange-haired shinigami to take almost complete control over the situation (at least most of the times) because there was no one else in the world that could make every nerve in his system tingle with need the way the damn substitute could. Plain in many other aspects, Ichigo did not lack imagination when it came to his love life and Toushiro was fairly proud to admit that their bed adventures had yet to cease surprising him.

Hitsugaya jumped startled when a rather insolent knee was thrust between his thighs, forcing the lean legs apart.

"This is your favourite trick, isn't it?" the boy snarled, glaring daggers at the wall before him as he recalled their first time. "I demand that you remove yourself from-… me. This instant."

Unruffled as ever, Ichigo chose to deliver a prolonged lick on the sensitive ear shell that was so vulnerably presented to him, reveling into the series of shivers that shook the smaller body against him.

"So it's because I didn't tell you, isn't it?"

There was a small pause then Hitsugaya's frame visibly concussed with anger as he thrashed about, trying to get himself out of this predicament.

"OF COURSE IT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'm sorry. I'm really, _truthfully_ sorry!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR WORTHLESS SORRIES, I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" Hitsugaya stopped his yelling for a second, taking a long lungful of shaky breath. "What? You don't trust me enough? Is that IT?"

"No!" Ichigo exclaimed, halting all ministrations and pulling back a little as he eyed his lover with a mix of surprise and disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

"What do you think? There's something bothering you and you don't tell me, counting on some slim chances I wouldn't find out."

"I tried to tell you, I just…"

"You didn't. Hence you didn't really want to."

"What kind of fucked up logic is this?"

"The _right_ now! How do you suppose we'll be in a relationship, if every time-mph!" Hitsugaya blinked with surprise, his eyes going wide as he was spun around and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. The action caught him completely off guard and thus no resistance was shown whatsoever as Ichigo's body pressed fully against his, both frames going supple and pliable in one other's arms. Something flickered in the kiss then, fingers jerked up, clutching desperately to whatever sort of offending garment they could find and dug urgently, fiercely for skin, and flesh, and anything they could take from the man against them. Softness and gentleness vanished into thin air as tongue met tongue and all inhibitions shattered like a mirror wall.

"You…You're going to be the end of me… you know that?" Ichigo breathed against the boy's swollen lips, as his hands dipped to rove over every inch of pale skin they could find. "You think too much. Love is not about thinking, it's about feeling more than you can possibly handle."

Hitsugaya's bleary eyes contemplated him for a long moment, before a vicious clout landed on the taller male's head. (...)

* * *

**_Missing scene can be found in my LJ account - links in my Author Notes and in my profile page._**

* * *

(...)"Sometimes I have the feeling you get angry at me just for the sake of having angry sex." Ichigo mumbled with a tired yawn as he picked the smaller male up and carried him to the bed. As soon as they were both under the covers, Hitsugaya turned to smack his boyfriend feebly on the head.

"You better tell your family tomorrow, or _else_…"

"Yeah, yeah, veto on sex, got it."

"Dumbass."

"I love you, too."

Sigh.

"Love you. Stupid fag."

"Argh! Will you please stop saying that?"

"Don't count on it."

* * *

**_A/N: _****____****Link to the missing scene (can also be found in my profile page): ****__********queenofcitrus(then you write a dot and 'livejournal') (then a dot) (then 'com/3862')(then a dot)(then 'html')**  


**_Plus, support the petition! *waves a flag*  
_**


End file.
